russelfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Improved 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Every Sunday on IBC-13
January 17, 2016 Nadine Lustre and Yassi Presman are out, Janella Salvador is in as the only female main host of Hey it's Fans Day! (courtesy of IBC-13). A new faces of superstars awaits in IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! relaunching today every Sunday from 11:30 a.m. to 2 p.m. Gone is the long-standing departure of the pioneer female host Nadine Lustre (since she left of August 2, 2015 for her primetime teleserye of ABS-CBN, On the Wings of Love also starring James Reid who continue to host and perform in Hey it's Fans Day! since March 2, 2014 instead) and Yassi Pressman (since she left last week, January 10, 2016 as she transfer to TV5). Instead, in August 9, 2015, the only female host is the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador (from being her co-host and performer beginning March 2, 2014) joins the main host of Hey it's Fans Day! including the Pop Heartthrob James Reid and the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV as they dominate the Sunday noontime variety show. Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Bret Jackson and their singing champions Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug are the only remaining Viva artists, along with David Archuleta, Alyssa Angeles and Miguel Aguila, as well as their young stars of IBC including Marlo Mortel, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Gabbi Garcia, Rico dela Paz, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Kristofer Martin, Michelle Vito, Manolo Pedrosa, Ysabel Ortega, Paolo Sntiago, Abby Bautista, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Piero Vergara, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Alexandra Macanan, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, Elisse Joson, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Claudia Barretto, Eugene Herrera, Yna Uy, Renz Valerio, Belle Mariano, BJ Forbes, Chienna Filomeno, Joseph Andre Garcia and Coleen Garcia are also retained plus the entry of most of its young talents and artists under Secarats, including Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas and Stephanie Bangcot are came from the now-defunct TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV-4 (from April 19 to August 2, 2015) along with the new artists are Roel Manlangit, Patrick Destura, Via Saroca and Harold Rementilla as they joined together with The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza and the newly-added Secarats actor Francis Magundayao. Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are also retained the dance numbers. This means that Hey it's Fans Day! veer away from the usual format (since March 2, 2014) by focus and adpot the newly-reformatted version 2.0 with more lighter approach, continues to target the younger demographic aimed at children and adolescents and young adults through their mix of high-energy performances and top-notch studio sets in front of a live audience. More importantly, the variety show with the concert-based format will boost the teen viewership and targeted at our young viewers. The report also stated that the show will feature a mix of regular and recurring artists that would appear every Sunday. In contrasted to Hey it's Fans Day!'s ASAP-like approach, the newly-reformatted Hey it's Fans Day! was one of only several changes instituted by IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 56th anniversary. By the time, the show will be celebrated on its 2nd year anniversary since March 2 and airing on March 6. According to the newly-revamped IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante who appoined in October 2015, the change of format for Hey it's Fans Day! was a result of IBC-13’s ever-changing star-studded demographic every Sunday, which means that the performances of IBC-13’s contract artists would dominate the show. While some older viewers may still be loyal to IBC-13, the station is also still known for borrowing some talents, creating their own shows and stars, and attracting a large amount of younger followers, most of whom grew up in the social media age. The continued dominance of three-way battle behind ABS-CBN’s long-running musical variety show ASAP and GMA's comedy variety show Sunday PinaSaya as the Sunday noontime habit buffs it their game-changing that Hey it's Fans Day! needed a makeover. It also had the pluggings for the network's new shows of IBC-13. With the relaunch, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services are bound to joined forces of the entertainment industry as a major player by introducing the brand new segment for Sunday afternoon that will showcase their talents in singing, dancing, acting and modeling entitled Team Secarats, joining the ranks of the popular Hey it's Fans Day! segments namely Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstar, Rated Janella (relaunching next week, January 24), Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic, Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw, Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms and Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada. Aside from that, IBC-13 continue to air the weekend broadcast of the PBA games every Saturday 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and Sunday 3 to 7 p.m. as they targeted our male viewers. ''Hey it's Fans Day!'' Theme Song :Performed by: Young JV, James Reid and Janella Salvador :Composers: Tom Taus, Hazel Faith dela Cruz Lyrics: :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! IBC 13 (4x) :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! :Hey it's Fans! :Let's go :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :Noontime Linggo sa IBC 13 :Talagang maging party :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :Feeling namin sa IBC 13 :Talagang mag-partytime :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :We dance we shout :Moving, grooving all around :You can see that we are having so much fun! :We sing we dance and enjoy the party :C'mon now and feel the party :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! (2x) :Noontime Linggo sa IBC 13! :Talagang maging party :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :May kantahan, may kantiyawan :May sayawan at kulitan! :Basta sa pabonggahan, hindi malalamangan! :We dance we shout :Moving, grooving all around :You can see that we are having so much fun! :We sing we dance and enjoy the party :C'mon now and feel the party :Mag-Hey it's Fan Day! :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! (2x) :Ang show maging Trese ng Bayan!! :Sama sama tayo'y magsasaya! :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! :Hey it's Fans! :Let's go :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! (2x) :We dance we shout :Moving, grooving all around :You can see that we are having so much fun! :We sing we dance and enjoy the party :C'mon now and feel the party :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! :Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! :Mag-Hey it's Fans Day! (4x) :Hey it's Fans Day! :Sa IBC 13!